


woe

by minokawa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: ANGST YES, Drabble, Gen, I am not sorry, emotional parkour AW YEAH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minokawa/pseuds/minokawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jumin is ensnared in a cycle of denial concerning Jihyun's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	woe

Idly, the young man was staring blankly at the stark white ceiling of the bedroom overhead. Sluggish and dreary, yet with heart still caught in his throat due to whatever abruptly roused him from slumber, Jumin shifted in his bed until he was relatively propped up against the headboard. One, two; one, two. He listened to the muffled sounds of the nighttime traffic outside, down below; counted the soft but rushed sounds of cars rushing by in their haste.

Grounding, it was grounding. Sparring a moment to orient himself, it oft provided aid when such puzzling episodes of internal dysphoria arose. Breath; in and out, in and out; focus on the here and now. Such was the words that Jihyun had given him years prior; sometime in their adolescence, possibly. Speaking of said person, it was nights such as these that would prompt Jumin to call his childhood friend. Even if, despite all these years, he has not been able to find words for whatever it was he was feeling, simply talking to the other was a calming act all on its own. So, in retrospect, was chatting online with the rest of the RFA; however, it simply did not help to the same extent.

Slowly, he turned to reached for his phone which laid upon his nightstand; mind still drowsy from the short-lived sleep. Instinctively, he dialed the familiar number, bringing it up to his ear without the slightest hint of hesitation. After a moment passed, the ringing ceased: an automated message was his only response. The likes of which that only befuddled his addled mind further:

**"Error, this number is no longer in service."**

Jumin's face scrunched up some at this--- how absurd, perhaps he should've used the instant-dial function from his contacts instead. Perhaps it was simply another misunderstanding with technology from his end; he stifled a laugh at this (albeit hysterical it was beginning to be). V would've informed him, and others in the organisation, if he switched out to a new number or something of the sort. Yes, he shall simply call again.

**"Error: this number is no longer in service."**

"Pardon?" It came out more as a strangled sob than anything else; the young man's expression twisting up even further as denial seeped its tendrils into the forefront of his steadily stirring train of thought. "V-- Jihyun-- was... No, of course not. Don't be ridiculous, he promised. V doesn't lie, never has-- why would he make a promise he couldn't keep?" A breathy laugh escaped from him; the strange, yet not foreign, suffocating sensation clutched at his chest. A dream, still? Yes, yes-- that must be it.

"Dreams are such illogical things--" Lies; how entangled in them are you? One has to ask themselves such a question now and then; has to kick the philosophical thinking into gear. It is how humans worked, after all. But, nonetheless, the truth can only be veiled or denied for so long. Who was he to try and resist any further? With a pitiful sound, that of a broken man, Jumin Han vainly continued to call the non-existent number. He is too forgetful at times; it seems he even delusioned himself into forgetting the death of Jihyun Kim.

**Jumin Han did not go to work that morning.**


End file.
